


Bedtime

by SleepingDragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Sollux needs to fucking sleep, nonbinary sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons
Summary: You are Karkat Vantas, and you have a problem. The problem is that your idiot datemate has been sitting at their computer for a solid eight hours, and that's just since you got home from work.  When do they even sleep?“It is 1 am, and you’re still on the fucking computer.”“Tho?” Their lisp comes out in that one word; they hardly ever lisp anymore unless they’re stressed or exceptionally tired.  If you weren’t already determined to get them to bed, you would be now.“So help me God I will get Aradia.”





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my WIP folder, so I figured I'd spruce it up and publish it.

You are Karkat Vantas, and you have a problem. The problem is that your idiot datemate has been sitting at their computer for a solid eight hours, and that's just since you got home from work. When do they even sleep?  


You march up to their desk and spin their chair around to face you.  


"What the heck, kk?" they say, wireless mouse still in their hand.  


“It is 1 am, and you’re still on the fucking computer.”  


“Tho?” Their lisp comes out in that one word; they hardly ever lisp anymore unless they’re stressed or exceptionally tired. If you weren’t already determined to get them to bed, you would be now.  


“You've been coding nonstop for hours, and I have no idea when you went to bed last night if you even did. So you are going to save your work and log the fuck off.”  


“I have to finish thith,” they insist, trying to spin the chair back. You hold onto the armrests and refuse to let them move.  


“No. No you don't. It doesn't need to be done until the end of the week, and it's not like you’re doing it alone. Roxy's working on it too.”  


“But-”  


“So help me God I will get Aradia.”  


Sollux blinks, straightening in their chair slightly. “She's home?”  


“If you looked up from your damn screen you would know that.” Sollux at least has the decency to look guilty. “She's in the shower right now, and when she gets out, we are all going to bed.”  


You look over your datemate. “Actually, how about we go join her?”  


They consider you for a moment, mismatched eyes narrowed before sighing. They save their work and follow you up the stairs. You knock on the bathroom door and Aradia invites you in. Sollux starts taking off their pants while you take off your shirt. You take a deep breath, rolling your shoulders. Once you're sufficiently unclothed, you push the shower curtain aside.  
“We're coming in,” you say.  


Aradia scoots closer to the shower faucet, making room for you and Sollux. She ducks her head under the water, rinsing white suds out of her thick curls. When she picks up the conditioner bottle, Sollux grabs her hand. “Can I?”  


“Sure, babe,” she says, handing the bottle over. They squirt out some into their hand and work on massaging it into Aradia's hair. They hit a tangle and their tongue sticks out a little as they concentrate on separating the strands. Its fucking adorable.  


“Scoot over,” you say. You duck under the spray and rinse your own hair before starting in on Sollux's. Their hair is straighter than yours or Aradia's, so you have to use a different shampoo. The smell of honey and citrus fills the steamy shower.  


Sollux jumps a little and you peer around them to see that Aradia running a soapy washcloth over their chest. You both concentrate on getting your shared datemate clean for a bit. You press a kiss to the curve of their shoulder and they hum happily.  


If the shower takes longer than it really needed to, you don't care. 

Aradia gets out first, wrapping her hair up in a towel and wandering off to the bedroom. You grab a towel and hand it to Sollux, and then another for yourself.  


You find Aradia sitting on the bed in an old shirt, drying her hair. Sollux grabs a hair tie off of the dresser before sitting next to her. You flop down exhausted into the middle of the bed and turn your head to look at them. Done with her hair, Aradia tosses the towel where it lands haphazardly on a chair. At least it’s not on the carpet, you think, remembering Sollux and Aradia’s tendency to leave towels everywhere.  


She moves her hair so it’s all draped down her back before turning away from Sollux. They immediately start in on finger combing her hair and taming the curls into a thick braid so they won’t get tangled overnight.  


Bedtime ritual complete, they both turn to you.  


“Hey, it's my turn to be in the middle,” Aradia says.  


You glare. “It most certainly is not! It was your turn last night.”  


“That doesn't count! Sollux stayed up all night coding,” she argues.  


You huff and refuse to move, so she sticks her arms under your knees and behind your shoulders and scoops you up. You flail and shout, but she holds on tight. That is until she dumps you on the other side of the bed.  


“It’s still not your turn,” you grumble as Aradia works under the covers next to you. Sollux, curled up on her other side, reaches over and pokes you.  


“Hey, if you don’t like it, we could always not go to bed.”  


“You are not fucking coding anymore! You are staying in this damn bed until at least 8 am or I swear to god I will steal your computers and give them to Roxy!”  


They gasp in mock offense. “You wouldn’t dare.”  


“Try me.”  


“What if I get hungry? Can I leave then?”  


You narrow your eyes. “If you get hungry you can fucking starve.” It’s not like you didn’t force a plate of food on them around dinner time anyway.  


Sollux huffs. “Fine.”  


You reach over and grab their hand. They give yours a squeeze and rest it on Aradia’s stomach. She shifts to press a kiss to your forehead and then Sollux's.  


Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Karkat's threat to get Aradia was serious. there have been times where Aradia and Karkat literally have to drag Sollux away from their work. Aradia has been known to just scoop them up and carry them away. 
> 
> Like always kudos and comments make me really happy


End file.
